


One Big Leap

by JaaeHeartie (LyricsofVixra)



Series: MCYT But Its Now My Obsession... [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Found Family, Gen, festival au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsofVixra/pseuds/JaaeHeartie
Summary: What if Tommy had decided to jump in a little sooner? What changes would come from it?Oct 16th 2020 Festival Day AU!(No ships only found family and friends here)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Series: MCYT But Its Now My Obsession... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974907
Comments: 13
Kudos: 225





	One Big Leap

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've written and my first time posting for the MCYT fandom! I hope you enjoy and remember to respect peoples thoughts on shipping and remember to not ship minors! All relationships in this story are platonic and should only be seen as such in less explained otherwise. :)

_“T-Tubbo I’m sorry. I’ll make it as painless as possible.”_

Tommy barely heard the words. His ears were ringing, his jaw clenched so hard it felt like his braces would snap through his teeth like a rubber band around a watermelon. There was no time to think. No time to fully take in Wilbur rapidly crab walking away from his spot further back on the roof. No time to hear Quackity and Nikki crying for Techno to not do it.

A sharp swing of his wrist, harsh scream ripping from his throat and one big leap from the roof and he was gone in a shower of purple sparkles.

Landing in an uneven crouch Tommy swung his sword at Techno’s chest. Against the older man’s armour it hardly did more than leave a shallow cut but just that small bit fuelled the young blond even more. Spinning a bit he shoves Quackity back a few steps, just to get some distance and finishes by facing the dictator himself.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM, ASSHOLES!” His yell seemed to silence everyone, eyes widening and gasps muffled as more than a dozen pair of eyes rest on him. Despawning the sword he grips Dream’s crossbow and points it tip to nose with Schlatt, eyes jumping back to check over his friend before moving sharply back at the horned president. The suited man tried to look undisturbed but the trail of sweat running down the side of his face told his unease. “Don’t move you bitch, I’m not against giving you a new mouth to spit shit through.”

“W-What are you gonna do Tommy?” Quackity questions, hands shifting around but with no armor there isn’t much he could do against the enraged teen.

Technoblade rubs at the cut that was only inches from the top of his chestplate, looking at Tommy with a wrinkle in his snout. “That was really close to my throat, be a bit more careful next time. That would have been a major bruh moment if I died.” 

Tommy shifts to glare at him from the corner of his eyes, fingers flexing like he wanted to swing the crossbow at his use-to-be companion but seemed to decide it better to keep Schlatt cross-eyed and unnerved. Releasing one hand his final pearl appears in his hand and Tommy wordlessly hands it to Tubbo.

“Tommy?” The brunette finally speaks up. Their voice was shaky, hands gripping the pearl like a lifeline as their eyes leap between their friend and the men surrounding him. They were still huddled at the back of the concret cage looking almost like a corner animal then again not like they had much room to to begin with against the mic stand that blocked them in.

“Pearl out Tubbo, find Wilbur and get the fuck to Pogtopia.” The blond mutters, still glaring at Techno before flickering his eyes to the other teen’s. “And you better not get this close to dying again you moron, you promised remember?”

Tubbo’s eyes widen before they nod quickly, shuffling a bit forward to have a clearer shot. Looking one last time at Tommy they give a small thankful but worried smile before tossing the pearl to land on top of the space center that the two other Pogtopians had been hiding on previously. After they vanished in a rain of purple all eyes returned to the final trespasser on stage, waiting to see what happens next.

“You know Techno I wish it had gotten your throat, but I guess I’ll just leave it at calling you a dickhead and deal with you later.” The younger finally hisses out, tightening his grip as he stares down the man in front of him. 

Schlatt seems to gather his bearings enough to give a jeering smile. “I told you he was on my side kid, you were the fucking idiot that didn't listen. So _Tommy_? What now huh? You’re still in my land, surrounded by the way, so what are you going to do Mr. L’Innit?”

Tommy takes a moment to think, Techno was still on his side despite Schlatt's bullshit, he knew that much; but with no more pearls how was he going to get out of here? What could he do? He had to be careful, he still had Dream’s crossbow and his best armor on so he couldn’t risk taking all of them and losing any of it. Glancing out towards the crowd he couldn’t make out faces too well but his eye caught on Nikki. She wasn’t the only one standing but being in the front row he could see her bobbing her head to the left slightly, face never turning away from him so it made him think she was trying to catch his eye. Mentally trying to map where they were he realized what she was gesturing to. 

Tubbo’s tunnel.

If he could just make it off the podium and to the opening he should have enough blocks to cover it and make a break for it. Now to get there…

Sliding his eyes back to Technoblade Tommy feels a burning in his chest, the desire to slice his older brother’s throat was very tempting. How dare he try to kill Tubbo, who's been on their side the whole time, who’s Tommy’s best friend and right hand man; Tommy wanted to kick him right off the stage sparta style but right now that wouldn’t help him get to the lake any quicker. “Alright you pig headed bastard, I’m still not happy with you but right now I want you to do what you do best and cause a bunch of fucking chaos. Got it Blade?”

Techno took a moment, humming as he looked over the people below them who started to shift uncomfortably under his gaze before turning back to Tommy with a wide grin that exposed his small tusks. “Why of course little brother, anarchist _is_ my middle name.”

“What-” Before Quackity could finish his sentence or even flinch Techno had twisted to him and let off the rocket that had been meant for Tubbo at the Vice President himself. The explosion was jarring but exactly what Tommy needed, the young Pogtopian quickly slipped past Quackity’s dropped inventor to hop over the edge and into the waterfall so he could safely land on the glass floor below. 

“What are you idiots doing?! Kill him, there’s eight of you and one of him!” Shlatt screams, stumbling back as Techno tries to hit him with another rocket. “And someone kill this psycho already!”

“DEATH! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!” Techno cheers gleefully, shooting several more rockets into the crowd. Several having to scatter away or face being exploded like Quackity had. Most of the civilians ran off while those with armor did their best to fend off the repeated shots Techno was laying on them.

While Tommy had been watching the explosions blanket the area in colored sparks and smoke Nikki ran past him. The older blonde dragged him along by his arm and he had to spin around or risk falling on his butt and get lost in the herd of people trying to get away from Technoblade’s massacre.

“Geeze just how many rockets can a man have on him, like come on.” Tommy mutters to himself before shaking his head and taking the lead. Slipping between the boards and out of the water his shoes thud against the oak plank path and he takes a moment to take a small sigh of relief before moving over to let Nikki slip down. Before he could say anything the woman wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Oh my God Tommy I was so scared!” She cries, squeezing him tightly and only loosening her grip when he gives her a quick squeeze back. The only female L’Manburgian slips back and wipes her cheeks with her sleeves. “ I’m so glad you were able to get Tubbo away, they don’t deserve an end like that. They don’t deserve an _end_ at all! That stupid, arragent, billigerent son of a-”

“Nikki, Nikki, Nikki!” Tommy laughs, taking a moment to just remember that while her voice was soft and she was not one to anger fast she was a founding member, the only woman, of their old country for a reason. “Nikki as much as I want to talk shit about that disgusting senile freakshow we gotta hurry and board this up and get back to Pogtopia. You are coming to Pogtopia with me, right?”

Nikki doesn’t even hesitate. “Hell yes. I’m not going back within a thousand blocks of that bastard’s direction. I’m tired of being pushed around, I’m ready to fight head on.”

Tommy cheers, finally feeling safe enough to slip off his armor and store it away for now. He also puts out some blocks and passes part of a stack to the other, already setting some down. “Atta woman! This is why I love women they’re just so fucking epic, let’s go Nikki we have some talking to do along the way. We gotta hurry and block this off before any of those morons get smart about where we got out at.”

The two make quick work of sealing off the entrance for a good six blocks and call that good enough before quickly making their way down the wood passage. Tommy fills Nikki in on what Wilbur’s plan had been and what they had been almost about to do before Schlatt had exposed Tubbo and the following almost execution. Nikki was obviously distressed to hear what Wilbur had been slowly crumbling to down in that ravine but decided to reserve her judgement for when she meets the man face to face. They follow the winding path and finally make it to the end where Tubbo is talking with Techno while Wilbur mutters as he paces in the background.

“Tommy!” Tubbo cries, smile getting wider as they rush over and hug the other boy. Walking backwards up the stairs they eagerly start filling the silence that had taken over the cavern. “That was certainly exciting! It sucks that Schlatt caught on to us and almost had me killed but I was talking to Technoblade and Wilbur and it might actually work in our favor!”

Tommy scoffs, folding his arms as he glares around his friend to his two older siblings. The two turn to look at him as well, Techno looking disinterested as always with a bit of displeasure tugging down his lip and Wilbur smirking slightly with his eyes a bit too wide for it to look natural. The three hold their staring match for a minute or two before Tommy finally breaks it stomping forward to poke his finger at the both of them. “I am not fucking happy with either of you psychopaths. Wilbur what the hell happened to the button?! And Techno, what the fuck were you thinking almost killing Tubbo! They are on our side, you know this!”

“Hey I was being peer pressured ok?” Techno scoffs back, ripping a baked potato apart to stuff in his mouth. “There were like fifthteen guys with armor and weapons staring me down. What was I meant to do?”

“Not kill Tubbo!” Tommy shouts, clenching his fists to keep from swinging at the older man. “You could have easily killed that fucker and flew away. You could have shot off the fireworks like you did and pulled Tubbo out yourself, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING USEFUL FOR ONCE AND HELPED ME KEEP WILBUR FROM GOING FUCKING NUTS AND PLACING ALL THE TNT AND STARTING THIS SHITTY PLAN TO BEGIN WITH!”

The silence was only parted by the boy’s panting, fists shaking as he heaved in deep breaths before turning away and stomping down the path to get to their upper area. “I’m going to take a minute to calm down and put away Dream’s crossbow before I do something with it that I regret. You morons stay here and out of my sight alright?”

There’s a moment where the group watches him walk away before Tubbo steps forward to go after him. “I’m not really mad anymore so I’m gonna go calm him down, you wanna come with Nikki?”

The woman looks at Wilbur, but before he could say anything she nods and walks up next to Tubbo, taking their hand locking their fingers together. “Yea Tommy needs us, you two...you two stay here and do whatever I guess. I’m not sure what to think right now but we can talk about it later after everyone has calmed down.”

Wilbur seems like he wants to say something, mouth opening slightly before he just sighs and looks away. He shoves his hands in his coat pockets and begins walking back down the stairs. “Sure. Sure whatever you guys want, we can work things out later I guess. I’m going to go see if I can hunt down where that stupid button went because while I’ve decided _Manburg_ is safe for today...once I’m ready I’m about to make the plans I had for this festival look like a kid’s birthday party.”

Techno shrugs and after popping the last bit of potato in his mouth he wipes off his hands and lazily tails after Wilbur. Waving his hand over his shoulder at the other two he sends a weak apologetic smile at Tubbo. “I really did mean no hard feelings. But do what you gotta do, I’ll make sure this one doesn’t die I guess. See ya.”

With that the two men disappear back into the tunnel to Manburg while Nikki and Tubbo make their way up the stairs to find Tommy. Not seeing him in the upper area they see the opening in the dirt is loose and go outside to see him sitting up on a hill just past the creak the runs in front of the entrance. The two look at each other before nodding. Grabbing a few things they close off the opening again and make their way up the hill to sit by Tommy’s side, the boy himself hardly shifts from his position, only tilting his head a bit to look at them before turning back to the setting sun. 

“So where are the two nutcases?” He mutters, knees pulled to chest and arms resting on them to blanket his chin. His armor was gone, likely stored back in his chest along with the other items he had, so he was left in just his t-shirt and jeans. He didn’t look weaker, but he looked more tired; like he hadn’t just taken off the armor but the whole weight of the day leaving an exhausted and frayed young man behind.

“They went back to Manburg to find out what happened to the button and I guess make sure the TNT is still in place.” Tubbo supplies, setting down the blankets and bread they had brought out. Nikki handed them some touches and they placed them around them in just a tight enough cycle to keep monsters at a safe distance but far enough they didn’t get in the way of their makeshift picnic. Nikki got Tommy to uncurl himself, pushing him gently to lay back on the blanket while she and Tubbo took up either side of him. They all rested back, not saying much as they watched the sky fade to a dark black and stars began to shine down. Monsters’ sounds came from the forest around them but none came close enough for concern, almost like the forest itself was trying to give them a moment of peace after what the day had made them face.

Tommy eventually sighs and turns over, pushing himself up to sit on his knees and face the other two. Both sit up to look at him, waiting patiently as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. “We’re going to have a lot to do. Wilbur has lost his fucking mind and Techno never cared about anything here besides being able to spill some blood. We, us three, is all there is left of L’Manburg and we need to find some way to prove we can get it back to Wilbur. We need allies, we need supplies and-and we really can only trust each other.”

Looking out across the forest Tommy doesn’t see the look Tubbo and Nikki share but he does notice when they both put a fist to his chest, encouraging smiles on their faces.

“We will follow you Tommy, we trust you. We’ll get Wilbur back, and L’Manburg and all the others too. We can do this. Together.” Nikki says softly, eyes soft as she looks between them both before ruffling their hairs. Tubbo laughs as Tommy begins sputtering in indignant while trying to knock her hand away, Tubbo falling over to flop across Tommy’s stomach and flattening him back to the ground. 

The group continues to laugh for a good while as they clean up and head back inside, heads and hopes high because they know that while they might not have their old home, they might not have all their family and friends but they have each other and that’s enough hope to rebuild from the ground up.

After all they had helped build a nation once, and they could damn well do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Please leave a comment to let me know! Thank you for reading and take care!


End file.
